Christmas Time
by PlainStrawberry
Summary: When amu tells her freinds about her long lost sister how will they react? find out!
1. Supries!

Christmas Surprise

"Karin! Amu!" the two girls went down stairs in a hurry "What?" they said in union. "Your friends are here" Miss Hinamori said "Leave then we don't need you here for christmas ev" She nodded and went out the back door and left. The girls fixed there clothes and opened the door. They saw Tadase,Yaya,Kukai,Utau,Ikuto,Rima, Nagihiko and Kairi. "Come in" Karin said while letting them in. They went in, took off thier jackets and sat down. "Mou Amu-chi it's cold outside why didn't you tell us you lived far away?" "Gomen yaya but i kinda forgot" "Aren't you going to tell them amu?" "Tell us what Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked "This is Karin my long lost sister..." "Nani?!" everybody screamed "She doesn't look like you amu" Rima said bordly "That's because-" She took off Karin's hat "Hey!" and out fell her black hair up to her shoulders. "Take the contacts off karin" "Karin took them off and everybody gasped. There stood a black haired girl with golden brown eyes like amu's. "I'm Karin amu's dark side twin" she said while looking away. Everybody had shocked faces's. "H-Hinamori-san?" "Amu..." rima whispered "J-Joker" "A-Amu'chi" "H-Hinamori A-Amu?" "Amu?" ikuto and kukai said together "I know your all shocked but yeah she's my twin dark side sister" "But how?" Rima asked first "I found her beaten up a week ago in an aly way. So with Ran's help i chara-change and brought her to my house. The next day i asked her what's her name and everything. But she told me her name lastly. When my parents saw her my mother ran to get a picture from her room. When she came back i saw it and gasped. The picture had been cutted. The whole picture was when i was 5 years old and ami was still a baby but i didn't noticed the rip on the side. My perents cutt it out so it would look like ami was only my sister." "Hinamori-san-" Tadase said. "Well since we're all here why not we get a drink or something?" Utau said "How about ice skating?" karin asked. Everybody nodded. "Just wait here" both of the twins said and ran off to their room to change. They came back downstairs and ice skates in their hands. "Let's go!" amu said. Everybody left their house and went to the ice skating rink. "Anybody don't know how to skate?" "I don't" amu whispered. Ikuto looked at her in shocked. Perfect i'll spend time with her if i teach her ikuto thought pervertdly. "Does everybody have to go in?" Rima asked "Yeah" utau replied. Amu put on her skated with everybody following too. Then they all went in with amu being last. "Need help" ikuto asked her "N-no" she held on the railing "m-maybe" she whispered "Hold on to the railing then try to let go for a bit" she nodded and did excatelly what he said. Amu let go of the railing and she started skating. So cool! amu thought. Utau and Kukia had a skating contest. Rima and nagihiko were staking together. Tadase tried to teach yaya hot to skate but she fell on her butt so many times she started to laugh. Karin skated over to the music player. She talked to him and then went back to the middle of the rink. The guy then said "Hey everybody please get off the rink for the lovely Karin Hinamori to pratice her ice staking in the finalles. "Hey amu why are they doing this?" ikuto asked her "She's a Professional ice skater" everybody was hearing what they were talking about. Music started and Karin got into position. The song was Ankoku Tengoku. She waited then started to skate.

Darling me wo akete

Everbody started in awe

Kono yo no oku no soukutsu de

W-woah, ikuto thought

Tsuibamareru takara hoshikute

Flip,turn, back on feet

Nige mo dekinu

Yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo

Watashi ga Megami

This is not good if ikuto keeps watching her he'll fall in love with her! amu thought

BATAFURAI no hane mo

Tenshi no daeki mo

Anata wo madaminu gokuraku e

Tsure dase wa shinai

she stared at her and karin continuied to skating

Kusarigaketa shiyuu

Aka ni mamireta AMUURU

Rengoku no en ZERO kara

Saisei shimashou

But this was and wasn't her doing ice skating

Fuya no sora ni kuroi DARIA

Shisuru mousou ochiru genjitsu

Mogake ari jigoku

"Nee Karin do you think they belive your a Campion ?" her chara asked

"Yes even that guy next to amu...I think his name was Ikuto"

Darling koe agete

Kono ima sashichigaeru hodo

Daiji no mono ga hoshii no nara

Inori wa hatete

Rougoku de shouten no himegimi

Anata ga Maou

"We could use him for the plan" the chara said

Karin nodded and keeps skating

Ikari no ken mo nageki no kizu mo

Atokata mo naku

Tokete kiete chitte utakata

Everybody cheared! "Go Karin-chi!" yaya screamed

Subete wa mitsuryoku

Uzumoreta wana ni

Hame rareru no nara

Konagonani kudaite hoshii wa

The more attention the merior,Karin thought

Shi ni itaranu yamai

Shinzou ni wa PUWAZON

Okasare nagara mo ikiru hibi

Shukufuku saretashi

"Ikuto..." "What is it?" "Are you starting to like Karin?" she said in sorrow in her eyes

Mekeda no oku akai zakuro

Koisuru unou okusuru sanou

Tsubuse hari no yama

No...Maybe...I can't! Ikuto thought

Honey dakishimete

Suwada no kime no koutaku de

Uttori shichau jikan wo choudai

Karada wa sakete

Tengoku de saikai no kataware

Futari wa DEMIGOD

Maybe he does, amu thought and jsut looked away

Shigoku no zen to miwaku no naraku

Yakusoku no chi wa

Dokoka sokoka yume ka utsutsu ka

Saa douzo koko irade

Zecchou wo gei emashou

"Nee Karin i think ikuto is falling for you!"

"Huh?" then karin looks at ikuto

Darling me wo akete

Kono you no oku no soukutsu mo

Mushibamenai kokoro wo chuudai

Nige mo shinai

Yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo

Watashi ga Megami

"alright then Nena this is for the big one"

"Chara-change!" a gold crown brettete appers in her hair

Darling koe agete

Kono ima sashichigaeru hodo

Daiji na mono ga hoshii no nara

Inori wa hatete

Rougoku de shouten no himegimi

Anata ga Maou

Karin then jumps twirls,spins and turns then back on her feet

Kumareta yubi to sange no kubi to

Aganau tsumi wa

Nani ka dore ka uso ka makoto ka

The music stops and shes back in the first position she was in the beinging.

Everbody went back into the rink and started to skate again. "Where are the chara's?" Tadase asked "They're playing in the snow" Utau replied "so you have a chara karin?" Tadase asked her "Yeah..." "But how many?" "eleven" she mumbled Everybody stared at her wide eyed. Amu's mouth was almost fully open to the ground. "Impossable" Tadase said "Then amu isn't..." Rima got cut off by Nagihiko put his hand over her mouth. "Mmm!"


	2. Impossable!

Impossable!

"five hatched but six didn't" then she took them out. One with a teardrop around the middle and aqua backround. The second one with a spider around the egg in the middle and black backround. The thrid one with a Music noted around and Yellow and orange backround. The fourth one a single music note in the middle with a purple backround. The fith one Light pink with angel wings in the middle and the last one with dark purple with bat wings in the middle. "That's so many" Kukia said "Oh and i have this" she showed them a lock. "It's called Dumpty Lock..." she dropped her head "But the key i don't have. It's been gone for 7 years. I've been trying my best to find it" Ikuto then started to walk away. "Wait ikuto!" amu said "What?" "Why'd you leave back there?" "Because...Because" he punched the wall with a fist "I'm the one who has her key" Amu gasped. "I took it 6 years ago The key goes to The dumtpy lock and humpty key" "But i thought-" "They lied to you" "No they would never to that to me...Y-Your l-lying!!!!" aand she ran away from ikuto. "Amu!" and he ran after her. Karin stopped amu from running and asked "What's wrong?" "Ikuto...he...he" Just then karin saw ikuto running towards them. She got up and stood in front of amu. "Stay away from her" "Amu please-" "She told me her past with you..." "Amu please listen to me" "NO YOU LIER!!!!!" amu screamed at him. "Pl-" "Everybody we're leaving" karin said and turned back to amu picked her and and walked away with everybody following her "Karin..." amu said "hmm?" "Keep this lock" amu replied and took out the humpty lock "But..." "Please if you see ikuto-kun again give this to him" "Hai" she took it and put it in her pocket. Ikuto ran after amu. Karin heard him coming and transformed. "Chara-nani Sly fox" she turned to ikuto then said "Get amu home minna" they nodded and picked up thier pace. Ikuto was about to follow them but she got stopped by Karin "Let me through!" "No..." She took out her hand and a rob appered in her hands "Fox scepter!" and she threw it to ikuto. She dogged it then said "My own heart...UNLOCK! Chara-nani Black Lnyx" "I belive you know who this is" she said evily and took out the lock "How did you did that?" "hmp!" and she threw something at him. Smoke burst out and surounded them. With that Karin left him. "What the" he looked around and didn't see her anymore. Damn it he mumbled under his breath and went looking for her. Karin caught up with the gang and said "You guys should get home fast I'll take amu home" They nodded and departed thier own ways. Karin picked up her pace and took amu home. "Why did they need to get home?" "Because if we were all together ikuto would get us easliy" "Oh" and dropped her head with her bangs coving her eyes "Nee Karin" "Yeah?" "What is the kay called for your lock?" "I dont remember...it's been years" They both jumped on Karin balcony and opened the door "Stay here I'll be back" "But-" "no buts I'm gonna find ikuto and figure out what happen between you two" Amu nodded and Karin left. Karin undid her chara-nani and started to walk. I wonder...she got cut off by Ikuto pushing her down to the ground. She was blushing madly "What the hell are you-" again she got cut off but this time Ikuto kissing her. Karin looked at him and noticed he was drunk. "Once i swaw you g-gone i w-went a-and g-g-got a f-f-few dr-dri-drinks" "What the hell is wrong with you?! Your friken drunk!!!" Ikuto passed out and landed on her. Yoru came out and asked "Ikuto nya!" and turned to Karin "What did you do to him nya?" "I didn't do anything he got drunk and passed out on me" "We have to get him home nya. I know you bring Ikuto to his house and I'll lead you nya" "Fine" Karin got out from under ikuto and put him on hs back "His heavy" Yoru started to lead Karin to Ikuto's house. Once they were there with chara-change she jumped on his balcony and leyed him down on his bed. "I'm tired!" karin said while yawning. She layed down next to ikuto and sleeped.


	3. Why!

Why?!

A few hours later Ikuto woke up at 4 am. He opened his eyes and stared at Karin sleeping. he looked around and saw yoru's egg and other eggs. Her chara's, Ikuto thought. He got up and took a shower. Karin woke up by the water then looked around. What the? Just then Ikuto came out with a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair. Karin blushed and turned around. "You need to leave" ikuto said to her while getting some clothes "I'm not done talking to you yet" she said coldly at him. "Fine you wait here and dont start snooping around." She nodded and went to her chara's. She taped lightly on her cat like egg. "Karin nya?" Ishia said tiredly. "Ishia i need you to do something for me" "What is it nya?" "I need you to find Ikuto's-" just then ikuto came out fully dressed. "What are you doing?" she covered Ishia's mouth and put her behind her. "What's that in your hands?" "N-nothing" "Tell me" Then Ishia chara-changed with Karin. Karin felt the ears pop up and turned to Ishia. "Ishia!" "Nya!" Ikuto looked at her ears then started to rub behind them. "Purrrrrr" "So that feels good?" Karin put her hands over her mouth and blushed a deep red. "N-No it- purrrrrrr" she kept rubbing her ears. "Stop purrrrrr it purrrrrrr now purrrrrrr" "No its fun" He pushed her to a wall and looked into her eyes. Just then Ikuto's cat ears and tail poped up with Yoru next to him. Karin put her hand behind his ear and started to rub it "St purrrrrrrrr stop purrrrrrrrrrrr it puuurrrrrrrr" "Aww so cute" Karin then thought Wait I'm not supose to be playing with him get to the point Karin! She took her hand away and her ears and tail left. He looked at her. "Why did you make amu cry yesterday?" "I-its because of something that had to do with your lock" "Don't tell me you have the key to it" He nodded and took out the Dumtpy key "Why did you have it?" Karin's lock glowed and so did Ikuto's. Karin felt a dizzy and fainted. "Karin!" ikuto catched her and then shook her. He picked her up bridyle style and layed her down on his bed. Karin went into a deep sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~Karin's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Ikuto!" the three girls said while running towards him. Kid Ikuto turned to them and sighed. "Where were you?" Kid Utau asked "We were worried about you!" Kid amu said. The other girl said nothing "Were you worried about me Karin?" Ikuto asked her. She looked away and started to walk to the garden. "Karin!" "Nani?" Ikuto pushed her to a wall and the other girls left without noticing them. Karin blushed a deep red. "answer me were you worried about me karin- koi?" "Hai..." she mumbled "What was that?" "I did!" she pushed him down and gave him a kiss on the lips. "That was nice" "Ikuto-koi will you still love me no matter what?" "Hai" and gave a kiss to her. They got up and walked while holding hands. "Here" ikuto said and handed her the dumtpy lock. "Ill keep it forever" "Miss Karin we need you" one of her maids said and took her away. "I'll be back Ikuto-Koi" he nodded and waited for her. Hours later she came back. "Karin-koi!" and ran up to her and gave her a hug. Karin looked at him confussed. "Im not your girlfriend" he looked at her. "Stop plaing with me" "I'm not..." she pushed him away "Who are you?" ikuto looked at her in shock. He noticed she hand the lock around her neck. Her parents came behind her and said "Karin we need to go" She looked at him one more time and left. The same maid took him and earsed his memory of Karin. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	4. The past till now

The past till now

Karin woke up and got up then looked at ikuto. "Do you have any memories of your past?" "Not really" "How about some pictures" "That I have wait here" he got up and looked her one of his drawers then came back with pictures in his hands. "Here" and he handed them to her. Karin looked through them then stopped at one what was ripped on the side. "Why is this one ripped?" and handed him back the picture. "I'm not sure but I felt like I was holding somebody. Another memory went to Karin. It was when everybody was taking a picture at Lake Swan.

_~~~~~~~~~Memory at Lake Swan~~~~~~~~~_

_Karin ran around with Ikuto chasing after her. "Alright everybody come around the camera for a picture!" Karin's mother said. Ikuto pinned her Karin to the ground then said "Let's go" He got off her and picked her up. They walked in front of the camera and stood. They stood on the side. Ikuto put his arm around her waist and held her. Utau and Amu were behind them with their arms around each other necks while smiling. Everybody got into poisons and the camera clicked. Ikuto left go of her and smiled at her. "Everybody wait here!" Karin's and amu's parent said. They ran into the house then came back with the copies of the picture in their hands. They handed one to everybody. It was time for Ikuto to go home and he gave Karin a kiss then left. While Ikuto was sleeping somebody came into his room and ripped out the part of Karin in the picture then left._

_~~~~~~~~~~End of Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I know who you were holding" "How?" "I just had a memory flash back and the girl you were holding was me" Karin dropped her head "The lock you gave it to me. It was a present from you to me. We were boyfriend and girlfriend back then" Ikuto looked at her in shock. Ikuto's memory came back to him all at once. All this time he was cheating on Karin with Amu. Tears formed in her eyes. "But..." a tear rolled down her cheek and ikuto wiped it away. "Don't touch me!" she got up grabbed her stuff and chara-nani with Iashia. "You lied to me" she whispered then jumped off his balcony. "Karin!" Karin jumped roof to roof. He lied to me...he lied! she thought. Karin stopped at a roof and started to cry. Her chara-nani wore off. She brought her knees to her chest and cried in her knees. Ikuto left his room and jumped roof to roof trying to find Karin. He saw he only a couple meters away. He landed a couple inches from her then said "Karin..." he took a step forward and Karin flinched. She got up and said "You lied to me!" "I know but-" "You said that you would love me no matter what!" fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "But I'm in love with amu not you. I loved you years ago its just not the same..." "Then both locks I will keep" "Do you love me still?" Karin froze. She stood there then said "You'll find out sooner or later" With that Iashi chara-changed with her and they left. Ikuto stood there alone.


End file.
